


Dark Romance

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 蛇院哈，蛇院的肯定黑化，黑化就肯定ooc，尽量解释了一下并没什么用的前因后果（）





	Dark Romance

德拉科被那个绿眼睛的孩子盯得浑身不自在。

他坐在斯莱特林长桌旁，看似漫不经心地和布雷斯聊着天。布雷斯眯了眯那双多疑的黑眼睛，附到德拉科的耳边低声道：“有个小孩在看你。”

“我知道。”他不耐烦地回答。他又不是傻子，那越界又露骨的眼神钉在身上将近半个小时，注意不到才怪。

冷静点，德拉科……不过是个11岁的男孩，没什么好怕的。

分院仪式仍在进行着。当那男孩顺从召唤走上讲台，暂时将目光从他身上移开时，他控制不住自己用余光朝台上望去。哈利·波特……他就是那个活下来的男孩。他只会是个格兰芬多。

“斯莱特林！”

分院帽毫不留情地击碎了他的侥幸——他惊愕地抬起头，又与那双幽深的绿眼睛直直对上。他像是被美杜莎注视般动弹不得，只看到男孩蛇一般的瞳孔缩了缩，然后对他露出一个微笑。

名叫哈利·波特的男孩从椅子上站起身，朝斯莱特林长桌走来，或者说——径直向德拉科走来。德拉科不易察觉地紧绷起身子，毫无必要地偷偷抓紧了魔杖，对男孩尽可能摆出一副傲慢的神情。

“波特，是吗？这儿可不是新生来的地方。”他说。高尔和克拉布仿佛听到了热闹，也从一左一右凑过来附和：“没错，一年级。去和那边的小鬼一起。”

波特甚至懒得分给他两个跟班一个眼神。他仍然微笑着看着德拉科，声音是男孩子特有的清亮：“学长，我想知道你的名字。”

“他叫德拉科·马尔福，”布雷斯插嘴道。他带着笑意瞥了德拉科一眼，明显在故意给他找麻烦。德拉科在心里对布雷斯恶狠狠骂了句脏话，面上继续端着架子：“你现在知道了。去级长那边，波特。”

“当然，”男孩达到目的后不打算死缠烂打，很干脆地转身朝被新生包围的级长走去。那个金发斯莱特林明显放松了身体——察觉到这点的哈利扶了扶眼镜，在手掌的阴影下不易察觉地笑了起来。

他跟在新生的最后面进入斯莱特林地窖，没打算在休息室停下来和同学交际，直接钻进分配给他的床铺，拉好床帘，熟练地布置下几个屏蔽咒。做完这一切，他找了个舒服的姿势靠在枕头上，闭上眼睛。冥想了大概十秒钟，一个熟悉的声音从大脑深处响了起来。

“你分进斯莱特林了吗，哈利？”

“当然，”他回答——用脑子。自从三年前他第一次听到伏地魔的声音，就渐渐学会了这种不用张嘴的交流方式。“我和马尔福打了招呼。”

“他和诺特、高尔、克拉布，都是你可以利用的人。他们的父亲是我的部下。”

“我还是只对马尔福感兴趣，他父亲最受你重用不是吗？反正你的要求又不算什么难事，用不着这么多帮手。”

“哈哈哈……不愧是你，哈利。”伏地魔的话就像个慈祥的家长，用他那阴森森的语调说出来难以形容的诡异。哈利默默翻了个白眼。他清楚伏地魔对自己满意得很——预言中会杀死自己的男孩受他蛊惑，成了最年轻的黑魔法大师，还是他的得力助手。多让人有成就感的一件事！

但是——哈利的绿眼睛暗了暗。他可不是轻易受人指使的蠢男孩，让他为杀父母仇人卖命简直是荒谬……他会如预言里那样的杀死伏地魔。在那之前，拜最强大的黑巫师为师，怎么看都不是件亏本的事。

他应付了伏地魔几句，切断了交流。他又想起金发斯莱特林被他盯着的时候堪称惊慌又故作镇定的眼神，像只突然被拎着脖子提起来的孔雀，慌张却不愿放低姿态。

当然，他最终总会让他放低姿态的。

 

 

哈利在霍格沃兹的前四年和所有人都相安无事。他把自己所有空闲时间都花在禁书区，不跟任何人打交道，那帮斯莱特林却自然而然地聚集在他四周——他让所有斯莱特林都默认了他为伏地魔的代理人。哈利在魔法上令人发指的天赋使他几乎不用上黑魔法防御课，那些咒语在他眼里浅显得过了分，便整节课地翻看施了混淆咒的、伏地魔推荐的那些晦涩难懂的书。

有时他也觉得自己的生活挺无趣的，就算有复仇的念头支持着他，日复一日枯燥的魔咒书和他心底翻腾的那些粘稠的恶意偶尔也会让他暴躁。这时他就会放下那些厚厚的书本，以一种欢快、近乎雀跃的精神状态推开级长寝室的门。

德拉科·马尔福在六年级成为了级长。

这个胆小弱小的马尔福，起初还因为风头被自己抢走而处处找茬。哈利很快让他明白了那些幼稚的嫉妒在他们的差距下毫无作用，擅长审时度势的他便也成了那帮企图讨好哈利的斯莱特林之一。哈利讨厌巴结——那些毫无意义的夸奖让他烦躁而尴尬。马尔福就从不花嘴上功夫，毕竟曾经呛了他接近一年，让这只骄傲的花孔雀完全不计前嫌地吹捧他实在太为难人。哈利很乐意提供给他一个讨自己欢心的方法。

单人间深绿色的床帐紧闭着。他没有刻意放轻脚步，走到床边从床帐的缝隙伸进一只手，轻易地触到了一具温热光滑的身体。是肩膀……他不急着掀开那层遮蔽，顺着肩胛骨一寸寸摸上去，在尖尖的下巴流连片刻，最后用大拇指摁住他的下唇。他轻轻摩挲着那块软肉，愉悦地感受着那人的战栗。他的嘴唇颤抖，身体颤抖，如果拉开床帐，那双银蓝色的眼睛里的光一定也是颤抖的，像风吹过的水面上倒映的星屑。

“德拉科。”哈利轻声唤道。他很快得到了一句轻微如同蚊子嘤嗡般的回应。

“我大概会被火焰杯选中，然后在那个时候把伏地魔复活。”他漫不经心地说。听到那个名字时，里头的人彻底僵住了。没过多久，床帐被迫不及待地从里面拉开：“你说……黑魔王要回来了？”

这比他年长两岁的男孩眼里同时闪烁着激动和紧张的光。哈利眯着眼欣赏了会儿金发男孩纤细白皙的身体，手指转战阵地，在略显单薄的胸膛勾勾画画着。德拉科又轻颤起来，这回是因为兴奋——哈利捏住他左胸的乳尖时，他愉快地叫了出来。

“哈……哈利，”他喘息着，不自觉地扭着腰肢，把自己往哈利手上送；就在上个月，他还因为被年下者玩弄身体羞耻得紧咬牙关，眼眶盈满泪水。如此狡猾、忠于欲望……马尔福真是天生的斯莱特林。

“他……就有那么信任你？比我爸爸还……？”德拉科一边享受着男孩带给自己的快感，一边颇不甘心地问。哈利只是笑，仿佛发问的是个不懂事的孩子——这让德拉科感到了一丝不忿，不悦地踢了他一脚。他知道哈利不会因为这种程度的冒犯发怒，感谢马尔福血统里的圆滑，他从来都能把握住那个触犯底线的度。果然，哈利脸色都没变一下，眼疾手快地捉住了那只意欲收回去的脚踝，把他向自己拉近了一点儿。

“你知道该怎么做，德拉科……”哈利说。德拉科又抖了一下——哈利说这句话的语气就像在用蛇佬腔，嘶嘶的声线让他从内到外都凉起来，又忍不住因为接下来要发生的事脸颊发烫。

“别总是故意用这种语气说话，”他抱怨道，把哈利拉到床铺上坐下。哈利挑了挑眉，岔开双腿，看那颗金发脑袋熟练地埋到他腿间：“你害怕？”

“没有……”德拉科咕哝着，解开哈利的袍子和裤子，张嘴把他含了进去。

德拉科用柔软的舌头在顶端舔了一圈，唾液把圆润的头部润得亮晶晶的。哈利的阴茎绝不算粗大，但在他这个年龄已经相当可观，废了他一番努力才完全含进嘴里。德拉科上下吞吐着那根阴茎，感受到它在口腔渐渐胀大，微腥的前液贴着他的舌根流出来。他一边灵活地摆动头部让它换着角度操进自己的喉咙，一边放任思绪胡乱飘荡——他想起第一次被要求做这个的时候，他怎样恼羞成怒地破口大骂。但对方用卢修斯和不知何时归来的黑魔王压他，让他不得不满足他的变态要求。尽管现在，他已经不把这个当成一种折磨了……他不排斥含着别人东西的感觉，连他自己都不敢相信。

一只手抓着了他的头发，将他从胡思乱想里拖了出来。他抬眸，看到男孩尚显稚嫩的脸上浮现出不快。

“你在走神。”哈利指出，开始挺动起腰主动操他的嘴巴。德拉科勉强仰着头承受，被窒息感逼出几滴眼泪。他羞于承认自己现在很亢奋，被粗暴对待总能刺激到他某个难以言喻的点，让他每个毛孔都渴望起来。

等哈利终于射进他嘴里，他赶紧吐出了疲软的性器，迫不及待地问道：“邓布利多不会怀疑吗？”

“他们怀疑的只会是预言有误，他们选错了救世主。”哈利坏笑，总算透露出些属于十四岁男孩的狡黠。“就算是邓布利多也想不到奖杯被谁换成了门钥匙。”

“我猜我爸爸也会在那里，”德拉科说。

“当然，他总是那么忠心。”哈利敷衍道，似乎不想继续这个话题。他的手开始抚摸德拉科的背脊骨，沿着背部优美的曲线慢慢往下探去，在两瓣挺翘的臀部上用力揉了一把。“可以吗，德拉科？”

他们至今还没做到过这一步。德拉科全身的肌肉马上绷得紧紧的，他眨了眨眼睛，按住哈利的手。

“太快了点……吧？”他哂笑着。

“我不这么认为，”哈利坚定地继续手上的动作，在臀缝之间的那个小口上按了按。比起性欲，让全斯莱特林最傲慢最漂亮的家伙对自己言听计从，这才是最吸引他的地方。德拉科没再抗议，乖乖趴下去，尽量放松身体。

“哈利，”他试图说点什么转移注意力，好不让感觉集中在那根正在自己体内摸索的手指上。“你为什么效忠黑魔王？我是说，你明明是预言中的男孩。”

“没什么原因，我对抗不了他，显而易见。”男孩漫不经心地回答，把手指整根插进去。德拉科的腰一阵发软，忍不住轻轻叫出了声。哈利新奇地瞪大了眼睛，又刮了刮刚刚碰到的地方。“再叫叫，德拉科。”

他这么一说，德拉科反而叫不出来了。他满脸通红地瞪了哈利一眼，咬住下唇——这个羞愤的表情也取悦了哈利，他凑到另一个斯莱特林耳边：“教教我，学长。接下来该怎么做？”

他看到那只耳朵在他的吐息下一点点涨红，觉得有趣得很。德拉科把他的脑袋撇开，自暴自弃地喊道：“召唤润滑剂——你不是很会无杖咒吗？”

“但我觉得现在用魔杖会更好。”他坏笑着，从散落的袍子里取出自己那根凤凰魔杖。“冬青木，11英寸，灵活柔软。”他模仿奥利凡德的语气，抽出手指，将魔杖一点点推进去。

“啊……哈、哈利！”德拉科能清晰地感受到那根冰凉的棍状物在一点点打开自己的身体，而他不知多少次亲眼看到那根魔杖向别人发出恶咒——心理和生理上的双重刺激逼得他眼角湿润，扭动着发出低吟。

“放松，只是个召唤咒而已。”哈利安抚他，却迟迟不念出那个咒语，握着魔杖的末端进进出出。“嘿，感受到了吗？它很有弹性……刚刚是这儿吗？”

他不再深入，重点照顾那个被他记住了的地方。德拉科尖叫起来，他绷紧了脚趾，挺立的阴茎不住地冒着水。哈利满意地停了手，用无声咒在甬道内召唤出润滑剂。那里渐渐被液体充盈，甚至微微鼓胀起来，让德拉科又难耐地哼了一声——哈利抽出魔杖时，杖尖还带出了一条长长的粘稠的银丝，因为重力半途滴落下来，在雪白的床单上洇出几个圆圆的湿斑。半透明的液体争先恐后地从粉红的小口流出来，打湿了一片白嫩的皮肤。

没等德拉科反应过来，哈利固定住他的膝盖，把自己挺了进去。德拉科有点懵——这么大的东西是怎么塞进他屁股里去的？还来不及感到疼痛，他的阴茎先一步作出反应，淅沥沥地射了出来，弄脏了哈利的毛衣。哈利显然没介意，而是探究地盯着他仍在射精的性器，好奇地用手指点了点：“不碰它也会高潮吗？”

还好德拉科现在大脑一片空白，不然肯定会被哈利的话弄得羞愤致死。

男孩遵从自己的欲望抽动起来。他本着学术的态度，变换着角度和力度不断进出那张小穴。他很快摸索出了诀窍：在他用力地、缓慢地直接顶上那个点时，德拉科的呻吟会高亢、动情很多；当他故意不去碰那里，而是不急不缓地在周围研磨时，德拉科就会欲求不满地哼哼，拿腿磨蹭他的腰侧。他选择了后者。

德拉科快疯了。他刚刚经历过高潮，身体敏感空虚得可怕，而导致自己这副模样的罪魁祸首不知是不懂还是明知故犯，硬是不照料最让他舒服的地方，磨人似的次次都避开那儿，给他快感却又不一次性给够。以他对哈利的了解，几乎能确定他是故意的；他在黑魔法上一点就通，偏偏床事上屡教不改，谁信？！

这种时候他就该让步了——马尔福不跟小孩子计较，他开导自己道。于是他拽住哈利的手腕，低声下气地请求道：“哈利，用力点……操我那里，你知道的……”

“我不知道，”哈利无辜地说，他甚至把眉毛拧成了八字，好加深他表情的欺骗性。“告诉我吧，学长。”

哦，他要是是黑魔王，就毫不留情地给他一个死咒——怎么会有这么恶劣、这么恶劣的人！但德拉科显然不是黑魔王，他只好听从男孩的话，破罐子破摔道：“敏感点，哈利，就是你刚刚用魔杖弄到的那个地方——哦哦！！”

哈利满足了他，用力蹭过他的前列腺，并在那反复摩擦。突如其来的快感过于强烈，他几乎被一阵阵集中的电流抛上云端。德拉科恍惚地想，哈利完全发育后不知会是个怎样的怪物……哦，他当然不能让这个怪物被别人抢走。他对哈利似乎也有一股说不清道不明的占有欲，其他人休想分一杯羹……于是他刻意绞紧后穴，满意地听见身后的男孩发出一声闷哼。

他想，这样就不算是他输了，至少不全是。

“德拉科，你死定了。”哈利阳光地笑，把德拉科翻了个边，让他后背朝上地被狠狠捣了进去。他可能还施了个禁言咒，谁知道呢？总之，剩下的十几分钟里，金发男孩没有发出任何声音，张着嘴无声地尖叫，被不管不顾地又操射了一次。

作为初夜来说，这对他们两人都过于激烈了。哈利没多久也射在德拉科体内，退出来时带出一股股白白的液体，不知道有多淫靡。他当即召唤来一个相机，卢修斯送给德拉科的生日礼物——将这个精液汩汩流出的画面记录下来。

“我要把他挂在卧室的床头上，你觉得怎么样？然后让你对着这张照片，我们再来一次。”

德拉科毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“我才不要去麻瓜界，更不要在你穷酸的铁架床做爱。”

哈利没理会他，将洗出的照片珍重地收进口袋里。接着他挥了几下魔杖，把两人身上的狼藉清理干净。

好吧，德拉科知道他的回答了。

——“由不得你。”

fin.


End file.
